


The Firing Squad

by artifactstorageroom3_archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-10
Updated: 2009-05-10
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artifactstorageroom3_archivist/pseuds/artifactstorageroom3_archivist
Summary: Naomi is making Jim do right by her only child





	The Firing Squad

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Elaine, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Artifact Storage Room 3](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Artifact_Storage_Room_3) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Artifact Storage Room 3’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/artifactstorageroom3/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> Insinuation of gestating spirit guide. No, no really. That is an actual warning. Also, swearing and minor mentions of drug usage.

  
Author's notes:

This was written in response to sentinel_thurs challenge #288 “Shotgun”  
I swore that I was going to leave this one alone but…

* * *

Jim raised placating hands towards the angry, red haired woman standing in front of him. “Naomi, let’s be reasonable about this,” he cajoled gently.

Her response was to push the barrel of the shotgun even closer to his chest.

“Naomi,” Blair began to try to speak from the place off to the side where he was being restrained by two wiry men with long, grey hair.

“Sweetie, this man has violated you and impregnated you. Now Verne saw a vision of it and saw him refusing to do right by you. I’m going to make sure that he does what he should’ve done of his own free will.”

“Ma, I can’t get pregnant,” Blair tried to reason.

Jim merely kept his mouth shut and stared at the shotgun. He should never have let Sandburg talk him into visiting Naomi on her little retreat. Blair had made it sound so appealing though, all vacationing and the like. And hey, they could probably get some fishing in. No really, Jim, I think that some of the guys up there are actually hunters even.

Jim frowned as he remembered Sandburg’s impassioned and convincing arguments. Although, the hunter thing certainly explained how Naomi had gotten her hands on a shotgun.

He should have turned back the instant that he smelled that scent of sweet smoke. It wasn’t Marijuana, but it sure wasn’t tobacco either. What it was was a sure sign that the little retreat encampment was smoking a little bit of something that they shouldn’t be. Jim would’ve left right then except for the look that Blair sent him.

It had said, “We’re on vacation, man.” It had said, “Live a little. This is for enlightenment.” It had said, “You fucking bastard, you wouldn’t forgive me, kicked me out of my own home, refused to talk about bringing me back from the dead, and wanted to fuck and save my murderer.”

So maybe Jim had some issues with Sandburg that he needed to work out. He was fairly certain that a shotgun wedding ceremony wasn’t the answer. Actually, he was really, really certain about that.

On the other hand, if he and Sandburg survived this, he was going to have blackmail on Naomi Sandburg that would be as good as gold until the day she died. Of course, she’d also be his mother-in-law, but she was definitely a step up from his last mother-in-law, and shotgun marriages weren’t legally binding, let alone the whole gay marriage thing.

“Mooooom,” Blair had given up all dignity and was whining now as his captors began to drag him towards the altar that Naomi was slowly herding Jim towards with her ever advancing shotgun.

“This isn’t what I wanted for you, Baby, but it’s what we’ve got to work with,” Naomi answered her son calmly.

Jim smiled at his soon to be relative and took another step backwards. Idly he wondered what the hell these people were exactly smoking and how long it would be before he was trying to take out some drug cartel in Cascade trying to sell the stuff.

“Look, Verne man, I’m a guy. Jim’s a guy. The two of us cannot a baby make,” Blair’s words informed Jim that his partner had given up on convincing his mother to give up and had decided to try the man who’d had the vision instead.

“He leapt into you and left pieces of himself behind. These will grow inside you until you need to give birth, young wolfling. He must be bound to you to help you with the changes he has brought into your life,” Verne, who was apparently about to officiate over their marriage, informed Blair.

Jim took his eyes away from the menacing barrel and turned to stare at Verne. 

“I speak the truth. You know this Young Ellison,” Verne calmly stated even though his eyes had the glazed looked of somebody that had overindulged in something he shouldn’t have.

“I did NOT knock up his spirit guide!” Jim denied vehemently even though he felt absolutely ridiculous doing it.

“I have seen it in him,” Verne replied with certainty.

“Don’t you try to get out of this, Jim,” Naomi’s soft tone was at odds with the heavy handed push of the gun against Jim’s ribs.

“Mom!” Blair’s irritated voice rang out when he saw her poke at Jim again.

The loudness of Blair’s call distracted Naomi, and Jim saw his opportunity to grab the gun safely out of her hands. In the split second that it took to send the signals to all of his muscles, an animal’s roar echoed through the small room. 

Startled, Jim looked to his left to see the disapproving eyes of his own panther staring coldly at him. Tucked tightly into the side of the panther was Sandburg’s wolf. It looked a little peaked. Instead of grabbing for the rifle, Jim pulled his hand up to rub at his eyes because he was damned if he was going to look to see if the wolf looked pregnant.

Okay, so obviously the panther was voting for the wedding ceremony. Jim could do that. 

Turning around so that he was now facing Verne the same as Blair was, Jim assumed the same stance he had the day of his first marriage. 

His only thought before the ceremony was at least this time he had a good reason to look like he was standing in front of a firing squad.


End file.
